paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor Rosenberg - A Stickler For The Rules
Appearance Very identical to Mayor Goodway. (She's based off of Mayor Goodway - that, and I'm not very creative when it comes to human OCs.) Her hair is a bit darker brown than Mayor Goodway's with a gray stripe shown in the back. (She's a little bit older and much more mature,) Mayor Rosenberg has golden colored eyes and a bit of a dark skin tone. She also wears a dark blue pants suit with a matching dark blue skirt, golden yellow shirt, golden yellow buttons and matching pumps. Her purse is a matching golden yellow (in case you couldn't tell, yes - it's her favorite color.) No purse chicken though. Bio Mayor Rosenberg always knew she was born to lead. She has amazing leadership skills and can stay calm in any situation. That's why the job as Mayor of Stormy Bay was the perfect position for her.She knows how to lead fairly and and keep calm when some of the famous storms popular to their area blows in - usually unexpectedly. Personality Very strict and stern - but caring. Not really much of an animal lover though... Trivia * Mayor Rosenberg has visited both Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom - mostly Adventure Bay. * She knows both Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger. She gets along okay with them both - though she's not exactly sure how she feels about Chickaletta.... * Mayor Rosenberg is not a pet loving lady but she does tolerate the Paw Patrol. * Mayor Rosenberg does know how she feels about Mayor Humdinger - very disapproving. Especially when he's coming up with one of his nefarious schemes. * Her first name is Jenna - Mayor Jenna Rosenberg. * Besides Deran, she use to also be close to her cousin Sherry Rosenberry. Unfortunately, Sherry moved very far away from Stormy Bay (because of all the storms!) They tried writing letters but one day Sherry stopped sending them - Mayor Rosenberg doesn't know why.... maybe she passed away? Relationship With The Paw Patrol Mayor Rosenberg gets along okay with Deaton's Paw Patrol - well enough. As it was mentioned before. Mayor Rosenberg is not really a pet lady (she is no cat lady!) Mayor Rosenberg was friends with Deaton's father Deran though. She greatly respected him and appreciates all the work he did for their community. After Deran disappears she greatly misses him. Mayor Rosenberg later finds out about Deaton's plans to start his own Paw Patrol (she already knows about Ryder and she's seen some of his pups in action.) How to describe Mayor's Rosenberg's reaction? Smooth - not really excited but not disapproving either. (It's just the type of woman she is.) Mayor Rosenberg's relationship with Deaton's Paw Patrol is currently a work in progress - literally. Special Notes # Mayor Rosenberg is also a free character to use - just like Deaton. # You can have her being rescued in one of your stories if you want. Just please keep her in character. She's not a villain (unless you ask for special permission!) She is strict and stern - but not heartless. # Also - if your pups DO end up rescuing her? She will not be happy about it... (Just a warning!)